


What do you look like?

by Void_Home



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blind Adrien Agreste, Blind Chat Noir, Blind!Chat Noir, Gen, dabs in, sets this down and leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Home/pseuds/Void_Home
Summary: He's been wondering what his partner looks like for a long while.





	What do you look like?

  
“Ladybug?”

“Yes Chaton?”

Chat taps his claws a bit on the railing, before turning his head toward Ladybug, eyes focusing near her face. Was he really going to go through with it? He wanted to, a lot. He works his jaw a bit before continuing. “What do you look like?”

When he’s not given an answer, or even a noise in reply, his brows furrow. He could tell she hadn’t left. So why wasn’t she answering? “...Ladybug?” He asks again, tentatively. And this time he gets an answer.

“Is that a joke, Chat? You’re looking right at me.” ...Did. Did she never realize he was blind? If he weren’t so taken back, he’d have laughed. But in all honesty, Chat Noir was confused. They’d been working together for a year. How could she have never noticed?

“Lovebug, I’m  _ blind _ .”  He offers tentatively, and the soft gasp doesn’t go unnoticed by him. So.. She hadn’t realized?  _ How? _ Was he just… that good at getting around? At looking at people? He knew he didn’t pass anywhere near that well when the suit was off…

She doesn’t reply for a bit before a sigh comes from her. “I look.. Like  a ladybug.”

And then they’re both laughing like a pair of hyenas, the blunt statement a breath of fresh air. A comfortable segway from the tight feeling in his chest, then he grins at her and shakes his head. “I can’t believe you never noticed.” Chat Noir remarks with an amused sigh, turning his head back to Paris.

“Uhh… My hair’s in pigtails. A red ribbon on each.” Ladybug says after a while, and Chat’s ear flicks toward her to listen. He’s imagining. “My hair’s blue. My mask is also ladybug themed, and covers about the same area yours does.”

“What color are your eyes?” Chat asks not too long after, head turning back to her with something similar to curiosity crossing his features.

“Light blue?” Ladybug offers him, and he nods a bit approvingly. He can feel her surprise at his next statement and can’t help but laugh.

“Just as purretty as I thought you’d be.”


End file.
